Отсылки
right|250px|Эзотерический тоннель из серии [[Загадочное волшебное лекарство. Отсылка к Лимбу и встрече с Ангелом-Хранителем.]] Ниже приводится список отсылок, пасхальных яиц и намёков на другие поколения My Little Pony, художественную литературу, фильмы, людей, места, события и другие сущности, используемые в Мой маленький пони: Дружба — это чудо. Разработка Мой маленький пони: Дружба - это чудо включает в себя многие элементы фэнтези, сказок, мифологии. Среди работ, вдохновлявших Лорен Фауст, указаны Золушка, Спящая красавица, Волшебник страны Оз, Властелин колец, Хроники Нарнии. Фауст посчитала логичным добавить в сериал европейской и греческой мифологии, так как персонажи, пегасы и единороги, были изначально взяты именно оттуда. Общие Имена и дизайн персонажей *Дизайн главных персонажей: Сумеречная Искорка, Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Спайк, были позаимствованы у игрушек из поколения G1: Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Sparkler, Posey, Surprise и Spike, соответственно. *Имя Эпплджек - название алкогольного напитка. Прозвище данное ей Спайком (в английской озвучке) "Apple Teeny" в серии У страха глаза велики также созвучно алкогольному напитку "appletini". *Грива и хвост Эпплджек обычно перевязаны красной лентой. В серии Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 лента имела зелёный цвет. На реальных шоу с участием лошадей красная лента обычно означет, что лошадь может лягнуть, зелёная - лошадь может вести себя непредсказуемо. *Большой Маки, Бабуля Смит, Брейбёрн и некоторые другие члены семьи Эппл обязаны своими именами сортам яблок. Другие родственники носят имена блюд из яблок. *Дизайн Большого Маки заимствован у игрушек G1 Big Brother Ponies. Цветовая схема и знак отличия похожи на Эпплджек из поколения G3. *Королевские стражники носят шлемы, стилизованные под римские "Galea". *Имена приятелей Снипс и Снэйлс являются отсылкой к детскому стишку "What Are Little Boys Made Off?". На русском языке есть схожая по смыслу песенка "Из чего же наши мальчишки?" *Мать Искорки и Шайнинг Армора, Twilight Velvet, разработана, вдохновляясь игрушкой G1 Twilight. *Дерпи получила своё имя из-за раскосых глаз, отсылая к мему. *Имя доктора Хувза является отсылкой к доктору Кто (англ. Doctor Who) (чаще всего к десятому воплощению). *Имя Сильвер Спун отсылает к поговорке "То be born with a silver spoon in one's mouth", ближайшим аналогом которой является русское "родиться в рубашке". *Имя Роллинг Тандер из серии «Изгнанники», возможно, является отсылкой к первой строке песни "Адовы колокола" группы AC/DC. Другие названия и изображения *Название столицы Эквестрии, Кантерлот, происходит от смешения слов "canter" (галоп) и Камелот из легенд о короле Артуре. *Внешний вид Кантерлота создавался под впечатлением от Минас Тирит из трилогии "Властелина Колец" Толкина. *В названии Клаудсдейл суффикс "dale" есть устаревшее название долины (реки). Само название является игрой слов на породу лошадей Клейдесдаль. *Мэйнхэттен пародия на Манхэттен, один из пяти районов Нью-Йорка ("mane" - грива, англ.). К слову, сам Нью-Йорк известен как "Большое Яблоко". *Филлидельфия происходит от Филадельфии, штат Пенсильвания ("filly" - кобылица, англ.). *Троттингэм, город упомянутый в эпизодах Мастер взгляда и Затмение Луны, пародия на Ноттингем, Англия. *В серии Магическая дуэль упоминается страна Седлостан ( ). Название обыгрывает название королевства Саудовская Аравия ( - седло). *Лас-Пегас (Las Pegasus) - пародия на Лас-Вегас. На ранних постерах с картой Эквестрии встречалось написание "Los Pegasus" (это, в свою очередь, может отсылать к Лос Анджелесу, так как на постере неподалёку от города есть надпись "APPLEWOOD", аналог знака "HOLLYWOOD" - символа района Лос Анджелеса). *Балтимэр (Baltimare) пародия на Балтимор (Baltimore), штат Мэриленд ("mare" - кобыла, англ.). *В серии Третий лишний Каденс упоминает место "Maretania". Это пародия на Мавританию. Мифология Лорен Фауст и Роб Ранзетти призвали сценаристов внедрять в сюжет мифологических существ. *Во многих сериях показаны особенности драконов, грифонов, единорогов, пегасов. *В отдельных эпизодах встречались мантикора, гидра, кокатрис, минотавр и другие. Повторные использования Аудио *На протяжении сериала во многих эпизодах использовался звуковой эффект "Крик Вильгельма" в: **Cериях: ***Магическая дуэль, когда Трикси бросает телегу на Шушайн; ***Слёт семьи Эпл, когда Эппл Блум падает, бегая вокруг дерева; ***Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай, когда Энджел падает во вращаемом Дискордом доме Флаттершай; ***Игры, в которые играют пони, когда мисс Пичботтом расталкивает двух кристальных пони; ***Девочки из Эквестрии, когда Сансет Шиммер сломала вход школы; ***Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1; ***Дэринг Доунт во время битвы с кошками и при разрушении крепости; ***Суперпони во время сражения с прислужниками Мэйн-иак на фабрике; ***Третий лишний при победе над червём; ***Помощь Крошки Бель во сне, когда пони разбегались от дождя; ***Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 во время вечеринки. **Короткометражках: ***Player Piano, когда одного из учеников толкают рояль. В полнометражках: **My little pony: Equestria Girls. **В английской озвучке фразы бабули Смит из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовались для всех её реплик на протяжении первого сезона, за исключением эпизода Заносчивый грифон. Её фраза "Move your caboose!" из серии День семьи повторно использовалась далее в этой серии и в эпизоде Секреты и тайны Понивилля. В эпизоде День семьи также повторно использовалась фраза "Soup's on" и "That's what I said!" из серии Настоящие сёстры. *Смех Спайка из Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовался в эпизодах Давно пора и Только для любимцев. *Возглас Рарити при виде гривы Искорки из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 переработан в её взволнованный смех в эпизоде Звуковая радуга. *Нервный визг Флаттершай из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовался также: в Птица феникс, когда она плачет над, как казалось, смертью Феломины, в Ураган Флаттершай, когда она плачет под деревом, в Equestria Girls, когда она раздаёт листовки призывающие помочь приюту для животных. *Крик изданный Пинки Пай при первой встрече с Искоркой в серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовался также: в конце серии, когда Рарити подтвердила, что принцесса Селестия пропала, в У страха глаза велики, когда подруги решают, что они раздавили Эпплджек, в Звуковая радуга, как основа для вдоха Флаттершай, в Птица Феникс, как основа для голоса миссис Пирожок, когда Пинки ест пирожное принцессы Селестии, в Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы, когда Пинки обнаруживает, что торт испорчен, в Слишком много Пинки Пай, когда тест Искорки оказывается наблюдением за сохнущей краской. *Смех главных героинь в конце Песни смеха из эпизода Магия дружбы. Часть 2 повторно использовался в Equestria Girls по окончании песни Наш вечер настал. *Фраза Искорки "Oh, Rarity!" из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 2, когда Рарити отрезает себе хвост, повторно использовалась в серии Искатели драгоценностей, когда подруги пытаются найти проход в земле, чтобы спасти Рарити. *Крик Искорки "Pinkieee!!!" использовался в эпизодах Приглашение на бал и Канун Дня горящего очага. *Восклицание Радуги "So awesome!" из эпизода Сбор урожая повторно использовался в Equestria Girls, когда Искорка отказалась передавать элемент магии Сансет Шиммер. *Фраза мула "None taken" использовалась в эпизодах Сбор урожая и Ураган Флаттершай. *В английской озвучке фрагмент монолога Пинки Пай из начала серии Заносчивый грифон использовался в эпизоде Пони из высшего общества, когда Рарити приходит в сознание. *Хихиканье Эпплджек из серии Заносчивый грифон повторно использовалось в эпизодах Единство противоположностей, где оно дополнено смехом, и в серии Кристальная империя. Часть 1. *Музыкальное сопровождение песни Прыг-скок-прыг Пинки Пай из серии Укрощение дракона использовалось также в эпизоде Кристальная империя. Часть 2, когда она же жонглирует горнами. *Крик Рарити из серии Незваные гости, когда Пинки бросает её на произвол судьбы, использовался в трёх эпизодах: в Нулевой урок, когда Искорка бежит в бутик, в Таинственный защитник, как крик матери, упустившей коляску, в Секрет моего роста, когда Спайк вытаскивает Рарити через окно. *Музыка, исполняемая Пинки-оркестром в конце серии Незваные гости, повторно использовалась в эпизоде История знаков отличия, как фоновая тема в воспоминаниях Пинки. Концовка этой мелодии звучала в серии Пони из высшего общества, когда Пинки первый раз даёт залп из своей пушки. Также эта музыка играет, когда Пинки демонстрирует лже-Каденс свои планы на праздник. Она же играла во время парада в эпизоде Плохое яблоко. *Крик Сумеречной Искорки на льду из эпизода Последний день зимы повторно использовался в Секрет моего роста. *Плач Рарити из серии Последний день зимы использовался в эпизоде Рождённая для успеха. *Музыка, игравшая на празднике Сильвер Спун и Даймонд Тиары в серии Отличительные знаки, использовалась фоном в серии Шоу талантов, когда Искатели знаков отличия пробовали разные занятия, и в конце серии День рождения на вечеринке для Пинки. *Смех Искателей знаков отличия из серии Отличительные знаки повторно использовался в эпизоде Мастер взгляда. *Смех Радуги Дэш из серии Осенний забег, когда она переворачивает указатель, повторно использовался в эпизоде Птица Феникс. *Фраза Спайка "Holy guacamole!" дважды использовалась в серии Интуиция Пинки. *Музыкальное сопровождение для выступления Радуги и Рарити из серии Звуковая радуга повторно использовалось: в Шоу талантов, когда Эппл Блум упражняется в танцах, в История знаков отличия, как музыкальная тема для воспоминаний Эпплджек, в Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай, во время ужина с Дискордом. *Многократные повторения фразы "Oh my gosh!" Радугой Дэш из серии Звуковая радуга повторно использовались в эпизоде Академия Чудо-молний. *Смех Флаттершай, дважды использованный в серии Мастер взгляда, повторяется в эпизоде Яблоки раздора. *Фрагменты песни Искателей знаков отличия из серии Шоу талантов, используются в Equestria Girls. *Фраза Эпплджек "Get back here, you thievin' varmints!" дважды используется в серии История знаков отличия, когда она гонится за кроликами, до и после её рассказа. *Фразу "What are you, a dictionary?!" Скуталу обращает сначала к Крошке Белль в серии Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1, затем к Эппл Блум в серии День семьи. *Крик Голден Харвест использовался в сериях Затмение Луны и Таинственный защитник. *Музыкальная тема "Ученик чародея" из мультфильма "Фантазия" вдохновила к написанию фоновой мелодии в серии Секрет моего роста, которая повторно использовалась в эпизоде День сердец и копыт. *Голос Крекла (одного из драконов-подростков) из серии Поиски дракона - изменённый по высоте крик Спайка из серии Искатели драгоценностей. *Смех Радуги Дэш из серии Таинственный защитник был обращён и использован в эпизоде Кристальная империя. Часть 1. *Фраза Искорки "Hello there!" дважды звучала в серии Игры, в которые играют пони. *"wow!" Пинки из Игры, в которые играют пони повторно использовалось в Ванильная пони. *Вопрос "Seriously?" Эппл Блум из Плохое яблоко повторно использовалось в Слёт семьи Эпл. *Лепет Пампкина несколько раз переиспользовался в Новорожденные пони и в начале Настоящий друг. *Звук поедания Пинки пирога из серии Незваные гости повторно использовался в сериях: **Отличительные знаки, когда Пинки ест сожжёные кексики, **Единство противоположностей, когда Эпплджек съедает огурец, **Птица Феникс, когда Пинки съедает пирожное Селестии, **Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1, когда Пинки ест облако, **Пони из высшего общества. *Музыка во время монолога Радуги в Сбор урожая повторно использовалась во время вечеринки в Дэринг Доунт. *Во время использования магии против червя в Третий лишний звучат теже эфекты, как и при тёмной магии Лунной пони в Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2. *Кашель Искорки атакованной агресивными расстениями в Вечнозелёном лесу в Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 повторно использовался в начале Время с Искоркой. *Музыка, игравшая во время наблюдения за краской, в Слишком много Пинки Пай также играла в конце Время с Искоркой. *Тяжёлое дыхание Пинки после песни в начале У страха глаза велики повторно использовалось в конце короткометражки Pinkie on the One. *Хихикание Пинки из Пинки Эппл Пай также использовалось в В плену у вдохновения. Видео *Фрагмент, когда Радуга Дэш прыгает по облаку в серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1, взят за основу аналогичного момента в Слёт семьи Эпл. *Плачущая Пинки Пай из эпизода Магия дружбы. Часть 2 повторно использовалась в эпизоде Новорождённые пони. *В серии Слишком много Пинки Пай для анимации скачущих клонов использовалась раскадровка из эпизодов Магия дружбы. Часть 2 и Новорождённые пони. *В серии Слишком много Пинки Пай использовались кадры танцующей, играющей на барабане и скачущей через скакалку Пинки Пай из эпизода Настоящий друг. *В серии Слишком много Пинки Пай использовался танец цыплёнка Пинки из эпизода Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1. *В серии Канун Дня горящего очага прыгающая Пинки скопирована из эпизода Приглашение на бал. *Костюм волка Скуталу из серии Затмение Луны был одет Бэбс Сид в эпизоде Плохое яблоко, чтобы напугать Искателей знаков отличия. *На протяжении песни Искателей знаков отличия в серии Плохое яблоко многократно повторяются одни и те же анимация персонажей и фоны. *Анимация пугающейся Эпплджек из Единство противоположностей использована в Замко-мания. *Танец Эпплблум, Крошки Белль, Скуталу и Твист из Отличительные знаки использовался в Гордость Пинки для других кобылок. *Серьёзный вид Селестии при разговоре с Крисалис из Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 повторно использовался в Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2. По сезонам */Первый сезон/ */Второй сезон/ */Третий сезон/ */Четвёртый сезон/ */Пятый сезон/ */Шестой сезон/ */Седьмой сезон/ *Восьмой сезон *Девятый сезон Фильмы Equestria Girls *В начале мультфильма, когда Пинки Пай распрямляется, использовался звуковой эффект из Трансформеров. *В сюжете использовались элементы фильмов Назад в будущее и Дрянные девчонки. *Череп, который держит один из учеников-актёров в кафе, является отсылкой к Йорику из Гамлета Уильяма Шекспира. *Фраза Сансет Шиммер "and your little dog, too", сказанная Искорке о Спайке, является отсылкой к Волшебнику страны Оз. *Когда Искатели знаков отличия просматривают своё видео, в списке похожих есть превью, на котором изображена кошка с бантом, очень похожая на Fluffy из'' Pound Puppies. Сам же сайт очень напоминает YouTube. *Когда подруги решают убрать зал, и Искорка бросает остальным швабры, Флаттершай отворачивается и швабра ударяет её. Схожая сцена была в ситкоме Замедленное развитие. *Один из студентов танцует танец напоминающий сингл южнокорейского исполнителя и автора песен PSY Gangnam Style *На Осеннем балу Крошка Белль танцует в точности как Цукаса Хиираги из аниме Lucky Star. *Когда гипноз Сансет Шиммер проходит, по студентам пробегает волна наподобие той, что была в конце фильма Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега. *В конце мультфильма рядом с Трикси, один из парней танцует Gangnam Style. *Собака, которую выгуливал парень, когда Искорка и Спайк только что попали в параллельный мир, дизайном напоминает собак из мультсериала Pound Puppies. *На балу Скуталу делает движения танца, известного в России как Танец маленьких утят ( ). *Танец Крошки Белль напоминает стиль "Робот". *Начало песни в кафе напоминает песню We Will Rock You группы Queen. *Начало песни Этот странный мир похоже на песню Call Me Maybe. *Во время матча Радуги и Искорки играет музыка схожая с A Little Less Conversation. My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок *Грим главных героинь напоминает таковой у группы Kiss. **Он также похож на грим персонажей из мультсериала Jem and the Holograms. *В шкафчике Винил Скрэтч висит плакат с динамиком и надписями "It's just my bass cannon!". Это отсылка к популярному фанатскому видео "Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville". *Сила песен группы The Dazzlings отсылает к сиренам из греческой мифологии. *Приставка, в которую играют Эпплджек и Радуга, напоминает Nintendo GameCube. *Один из костюмов Рарити напоминает таковой с обложки альбома Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band группа The Beatles. **Другой, роботизированный, к группе Daft Punk. *Во время выступления Снэйлс называет себя "DJ Snazzy Snails". Это пародия на DJ Jazzy Jeff. *После своего первого исчезновения, Трикси убегает, теряя заколки для волос, как Witch Hazel из Looney Tunes. *Сцена, на которой происходило финальное выступление, напоминает Hollywood Bowl, Лос-Анжелес. *Финальная битва между Rainbooms и Dazzlings напоминает борьбу с близнецами из фильма Скотт Пилигрим против всех. *Телефон Радуги Дэш очень напоминает КПК Palm Z22 (потому что клавиатура открыта даже во время проигрывания видео). Нижний же ряд кнопок копирует стандартную панель навигации Android (а браузер, в котором открыто видео - Яндекс.Браузер для этой же системы). My Little Pony в кино * Во время появления Принцесса Искорка произносит мантру Ом. Rainbow Rocks короткометражки Music to My Ears *Сюжет напоминает сцену с песней "Stayin’ Alive" из фильма Лихорадка субботнего вечера. *Винил Скрэтч встречает собаку, напоминающую питомца Пэрис Хилтон. Guitar Centered *Название ролика напоминает название сети музыкальных инструментов Guitar Center. *Музыкальный турнир напоминает таковой из фильма Скотт Пилигрим против всех. **Также это может быть отсылкой к "битвам" из игр Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock и Guitar Hero World Tour. *Один из первых фрагментов, сыгранных Радугой, напоминает песню Barracuda группы Heart. *В магазине висел постер группы The Who. Hamstocalypse Now *Название - пародия на фильм Апокалипсис сегодня. *То как Флаттершай ведёт хомяков музыкой, напоминает легенду о Гамельнском крысолове. *Рарити назвала одного из хомяков Emilia Furhart. Это отсылка к знаменитой лётчице Амелии Эрхарт, первой женщине, перелетевшей Атлантический океан. Pinkie on the One *Стиль игры на барабанах Пинки напоминает таковой у Животного из Маппет-шоу. Player Piano *То как Пинки говорит "Po-tay-to, to-mah-to", отсылает к песне Let's Call the Whole Thing Off. A Case for the Bass *Костюм банана Эпплджек отсылает к интернет-мему "Peanut Butter Jelly Tiаme" (см. Buckwheat Boyz). **Также это пародия на популярное фанатское видео Selestia's Banana song *В ролике присутствуют альбомы групп Pink Floyd, Velvet Underground и Wilco. *На стене висит картинка с опытом Ньютона по разложению света призмой, что так же является обложкой альбома The Dark Side Of The Moon группы Pink Floyd. *В магазине Флима и Флэма есть кубок из серии Сбор урожая. Shake Your Tail! *Бабуля Смит и две девушки танцуют "Single Ladies" Бейонсе. Perfect Day for Fun! *Когда Флаттершай бьёт игрушку Дискорда, на фоне видна соломенная шляпа, как у Монки Д. Луффи из One Piece. *На фотографии с каруселью Пинки катается на пони-версии самой себя. Комиксы : ''Основная статья: ''Отсылки/Комиксы Реклама Телевидение *Реклама Equestria Girls - пародия на сингл California Gurls Кэти Перри. *Слоган рекламы на канале The Hub в июле 2011 был "There's a Pony For That", пародирующий слоган фирмы Apple "There's an App For That". В ролике пони также представлялиcь, как приложения для смартфонов. *В рекламном ролике "8 bit" канала The Hub Пинки Пай играет в приставку, напоминающую Atari. *Один из промо-роликов имел название "The Most Interesting Ponies In The World", пародирующий рекламу пива с персонажем "The Most Interesting Man in the World". Билборды *В Лос-Анджелесе в июне 2011 стояли билборды с рекламой, пародирующей рекламу фильма Девичник в Вегасе. Главные героини также стоят перед кирпичной стеной в схожих позах. *На билбордах второго сезона сериала была изображена Пинки Пай, упирающаяся копытами в экран телевизора, показывающего "снег" (помехи). Слоган - "They're baaack!". Изображение основано на постере к фильму Полтергегейст. Слоган же копирует таковой от фильма Полтергейст 2 ("they're back"). Газеты *8 Января 2012 года в газете LA Times была размещена реклама на целую страницу, пародирующая рекламу телесериала Безумцы (Mad Men). На ней был изображён силуэт Радуги в костюме на фоне плакатов с Пинки, Эпплджек, Искорки и глаза Радуги. Слоган - "Mad Ponies", что также пародирует упомянутый телесериал. Товары Коллекционные карточки *В карточке доктора Хувза имеется описание "for pretty much all things timey wimey". Фраза "wibbly wobbly, timey wimey" изначально звучала в серии "Blink" сериала Доктор Кто. Книги Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *В первой главе упоминается место San Franciscolt. Это пародия на Сан-Франциско (San Francisco), Калифорния. *В библиотеке Искорки есть книги "The Princess Bridle", отсылка к книге "The Princess Bride", и "Purple Reign", отсылка к песне "Purple Rain". *Фраза Пинки в шестой главе "Sparkle's Six", вероятно, отсылает к Ocean's Eleven (Одиннадцать друзей Оушена). *Рарити упоминает место "Mythica, Neigh York". Это пародия на Ithaca, New York (Итака, Нью-Йорк). Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! *Фестиваль, описанный в книге, Ponypalooza, является пародией на фестиваль Lollapalooza. *В книге имеется несколько отсылок к известным исполнителям и группам: **Nine Inch Tails (Nine Inch Nails) **Switchhoof (Switchfoot) **Neigh-Z (Jay-Z) **Coldhay (Coldplay) **The Whooves (The Who) **John Mare (Джон Мэйер) Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror *Пинки упоминает "Canterlot Idol", что отсылает к шоу American Idol. Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare *Ориентир в новой книге о Дэринг Ду назван "Mount Vehoovius", что отсылает к горе Везувий ( ). *Эпплджек упоминает место "South Amareica", это пародия на South America. Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity *В первой главе упоминается место Neigh Mexicolt. Это пародия на штат США Нью-Мексико. *Рарити сравнивает себя с "Raponyzel". Это игра слов на Рапунцель. *Чарити упоминает место "Mare-is, Prance". Пародия на Париж, Франция. *Чарити говорит, что купила шляпку в "Neighcy's". Пародия на сеть магазинов Macy's. The Journal of the Two Sisters *Запись Бабули Смит начинается словами "Four cores and seven seeds ago...", на подобие начала Геттисбергской речи "Four score and seven years ago...". Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo *Рарити упоминает журнал ''PegasUs Weekly, пародия на Us Weekly. *Два дерева в сад Эпплов названы по именам создателей сериала. Stephan — Стефан Эндрюс, Big Jim — Джим Миллер. *Мотив песенки Пинки напоминает I've Been Workin' on the Railroad. *Радуга упоминает пегаса Darwing, говоря о "Survival of the Leafiest" (примерно: "Выживает листейший"). Это намёк на Чарльза Дарвина и его теорию эволюции. *Пинки упоминает автора одной из книг Искорки — Cart Bacon. Это намёк на Карла Сагана. Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore *Marapore игра на Mayapore из франшизы Индиана Джонс. *В книге упоминается гора Vehoovius. Это отсылка к вулкану Везувий. **У подножья горы находятся две деревни. Ponypeii, пародия на Помпеи, и Lusitano, порода лошадей Lusitano. en:List of allusions Категория:Списки